zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Skye Hattori
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Zephyros-Phoenix Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi, its me Red Infinity Dragon, from fanfiction, aka Wolfduelist99 from deviantART, I'm just wondering but how did you do you Featured Character thingy? Also your featured character thing is really far to the right. Should it be like that? Or should it be like um, a separate heading sort of thing? That's another template. (Skye Hattori 21:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC)) Which template is that? When you're in view source mode, it will tell you the name of the template between the curly brackets. It's the same thing I told you the last time you asked about templates. (Skye Hattori 22:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC)) On Skye's page under her Personality how did you make the quoute? Another template. And could you sign your post with the signature? It just makes it easier for me to see. (Skye Hattori 16:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC)) OK. What's the name of the template? Ariana Wolfe 17:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "When you're in view source mode, it will tell you the name of the template between the curly brackets. It's the same thing I told you the last time you asked about templates." (Skye Hattori 21:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC)) Hi its me Ariana Wolfe. I have a question on the Template:ActivePkmn. When you open it up, for the "Parameters" there's #1, #2, #3, size, link, #6, nick, #8, disp, fir, and mid. What do I put in each one? Ariana Wolfe 20:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well for fir and mid, those are stages of the Pokemon's evolution (ie for Ash's Charizard, fir would equal Charmander and mid would equal Charmeleon). Link and size should be quite obvious, disp is probably short for "display" so it's probably the image. As for the rest, not sure. (Skye Hattori 20:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC)) This is all I'm getting. width="33%" align="center" style="border-radius: 5px; -moz-border-radius: 5px; -webkit-border-radius: 5px; -khtml-border-radius: 5px; -icab-border-radius: 5px; -o-border-radius: 5px; background: # }; border: 3px solid #Template:Color dark" | [[|Melissa (Pokemon).png]] How did you get yours to do it? Ariana Wolfe 21:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, most of it was trial and error. I had taken a computer programming course in high school so I already have a basic understanding of codes, but it was really just playing around with it and figuring out what needed to be fixed. It's hard for me to understand the problem if I can't visualize it myself. If you send me the link, I'll take a look. (Skye Hattori 21:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC)) Here's the link: http://dragoninfinity.wikia.com/wiki/Blaire_Yvonne?action=edit&section=4 ' 'Ariana Wolfe 21:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) First off, do not delete parts of the conversation. I don't like that. Ok, I see the problem now. The template itself works just fine on the template page. You're treating the template much like a template that shows all the characters at the footer of the page, where you just put template and the curvy brackets and be done with it. That's not how this template works. It's like the character infobox where it's a template, but you also have to fill in the information on it when you use it. You haven't filled in the parameters. The Eevee you used is just the example of what it would look like if applied to a specific character. The template is meant to be used on a page with information included about the Pokemon it's featuring. (Skye Hattori 21:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC)) First, I didn't delete parts of the conversation. And second, what do you mean "Ok, I see the problem now. The template itself works just fine on the template page. You're treating the template much like a template that shows all the characters at the footer of the page, where you just put template and the curvy brackets and be done with it. That's not how this template works. It's like the character infobox where it's a template, but you also have to fill in the information on it when you use it. You haven't filled in the parameters." So what do I fill the parameters with? Sorry for late response, had to leave for school thing. Ariana Wolfe 00:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The edit records would say otherwise. And instead of completely quoting me, you could have just asked me to explain it better for you. Your ActivePoke template is not like footer template where you just put it on the page and it shows up. You have to fill it in with information. (Skye Hattori 02:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC)) I still don't get the ActivePoke template. What would I put in for these things? : #1 #2 #3 size link #6 #7 disp ;nick fir ;mid ;Ariana Wolfe 21 51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You know, you have a really bad habit of asking the same questions that I've already answered. Besides, you seen to have worked out a template with ActivePkmn. Either way, I copied my code from the bulbapedia site it's not like I know exactly what every part of the code means. (Skye Hattori 06:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC)) The thing is, with with Template I'm using now for Blaire's Pokemon, she has a lot and its kinda off hard to keep looking back at her pokemon sheet. But I can try to use this for a while. Ariana Wolfe 09:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I understand. All I can say is that I got everything I needed to know regarding the templates from the bulbapedia site. I'm sure you'll find your solution if you look there. (Skye Hattori 19:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC)) LeanneTaylor (talk) 12:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Hello, SeniorLeanneTaylor (talk) 12:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hope you are glad that I join your wiki Good to have you here. Hope you enjoy your time on my wiki and feel free to leave any comments! (Skye Hattori (talk) 18:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Collapse function Hey did you ever figure out that Collapse function thingy? . Sunheart13 (talk) 20:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I copied the coding from the Mediawiki:Common.css and Mediawiki:Common.JS pages from the Young Justice wiki and pasted them into the CSS and JS pages on my wiki. (Skye Hattori (talk) 21:19, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) ThanksSunheart13 (talk) 22:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Icons, Eraicons and such How'd you get the icons (i.e for Azure's page at the top right) to be at the top right? Sunheart13 17:08, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hey just wondering, but on the top where it has you Username and avatar, are there suppose to be two pics of the avatar? Sunheart13 (talk) 15:21, April 11, 2013 (UTC) signature How'd you get your signature to do what its doing? Sunheart13 (talk) 16:22, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi hi, i like this wiki. i find it very interesting. were all the charcters herebased on anime, or was it all self created Malek Kriya (talk) 00:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Some characters are entirely made up for my own original series while other are based on existing series. You can usually tell which is which based on the categories found at the bottom of the page (either "Original character" or "Fan character"). Fan characters will also have an icon on the top of their page showing which series they were made for. For example, all my Sonic characters will have the Sonic the Hedgehog logo at the top. Feel free to browse around and leave a comment if you have any questions about my characters! ^_^ (Skye Hattori (talk) 01:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) I would like to be a part of this wiki. It's awesome. Everything about is is awesome. The characters, everything. Also, even though I just saw this wiki, i like the Shizuka Hattori character. reminds me of a character i created as a kid. wish my character could have been part of this lol. still i look forward to more coming from your series Malek Kriya (talk) 02:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you're enjoying your time on my wiki! Unfortunately, the original story about her has a long time before it can really take off. Plus, I'm busy working on so many other things XD Like I said earlier, feel free to leave comments on pages or characters you like or even start a discussion on something. (Skye Hattori (talk) 04:18, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) I understand. And that I will do, but until then have a nice day and continue the good work. I have read some ofthe charcters here. AWESOME STORIES. also can you help me fix the tabs on my fanon character on the RWBY Fanon page. The tabs of Image Gallery and Battles/Events keep sending me to the edit page of a completed section. I f you can help, when you are able to i would appreciate it. Thanks and good day :) Malek Kriya (talk) 16:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) All right, I took a look (Eagle Umbra, right?) and I think I figured out what the problem is. The tab you have named "Battle/Events" is the problem. The "/" is making the wiki think that it's another subsection, that's why everything redirects to Eagle Umber/Battles/... I believe changing it to "Battles & Events" like how it is done on the official RWBY wiki should fix the problem. (Skye Hattori (talk) 17:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) Ok thanks. I appreciate it. I didn't notice that was the problem, so i took of the battle/events and image galery tabs. but i will add battles and events later.on my character im trying to make a picture but i fail at it everythime. Lol, i his weapons but is hard and i can't even use deviant art. you think if you can help me, you can. if not cause your busy, i understand, even if you can't.but still, i gonna continue on my charcter. anyway. thaks again for helping me notice the problem. Malek Kriya (talk) 18:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm not sure how much help I can be. (Skye Hattori (talk) 01:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Well it wouldn't be much, just a profile of eagle from his shoulders to his face, and with his eyes (right red eye and left light blue eye) glowing through his hood's shadow that conceals his face. but if you can't i understand. Malek Kriya (talk) 22:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Wait are you asking me to draw your character for you? Because I don't do free requests and my commissions are currently closed. The best I can offer is advice. (Skye Hattori (talk) 23:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) No sorry. what i wrote came out wrong. i meant to say is there any other place i can find where i can draw my charcter, if i am able to, and if not then i will try to do what i can. but what advice can you give me. im all ears. advice always seems to help me. Malek Kriya (talk) 00:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) All right. Well the best piece of advice I can give now is just make sure you have lots of references. Picture references will help not only compose the picture but help you piece together what your character will look like. (Skye Hattori (talk) 00:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks. Thank You!. I've already seem how my charcter loooks like, just need to do what i need to do. Thank you, i appreciate it Malek Kriya (talk) 17:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey I am currently working on my characters weapons and on how he looks like. Once i make them, would you like to see them Malek Kriya (talk) 17:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure. (Skye Hattori (talk) 17:23, September 14, 2013 (UTC)_ Hi there!You may remember me from Fanfiction or you may not.I'm a fan of your work and I wanted to ask,how did you become so popular?How did you start off would be a better way to ask my question? LightBlueLightning (talk) 22:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Always happy to meet a fan! Hm... well, I certainly didn't expect to become popular, but my Sonic characters really became a hit and I think it's safe to say they are the biggest "attraction" of everything I do. It really just started out with me drawing pictures of some of my characters and writing stories about them and I guess a lot of people just liked them ^_^ (Skye Hattori (talk) 23:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC))